Fate Total War
by king carlos
Summary: Zelretch messed up. He wanted to see a war in which the victor would get his wish instead of a corrupted grail, and he succeeded. But, he did not expect to make a Gail War like this. Three factions, 31 servants, a clueless True Magician Shirou, and chaos abound. Yeah, this will be an interesting war with many known faces in it. (OP Shirou with EX Harem Protagonist skill)
1. Chapter 1

Zelretch was annoyed. He had seen the effects of multiple interactions of the fifth holy grail war and, while he enjoyed the many types of mayhem it could cause, it still grated on him that the fight was ultimately meaningless.

As long as the Grail remained corrupted by Angra Mainyuu the fight would remain pointless, no wish can be made for the Grail and that was a bummer for Zelretch. A huge bother indeed.

"Wait, what if I change things in one of the timelines?" Zelretch said to himself while walking through the halls of the Clock Tower, his comment causing many of the magus to sweat bullets at these words.

They could only hope it had nothing to do with them, and it really didn't have.

Not that it served as much of a consolation for the many magus there, nothing involving Zelretch was ever good for anyone.

Zelretch, with practiced ease, ignored them all. Moving with purpose he went towards a certain section of the Clock Tower that was heavily guarded. Of course, Zelretch being Zelretch just bypassed it all with practiced ease and entered the place by sheer brute force.

If he can slap the moon with one hand then there is little anyone else can do to make him stop when he is moving with purpose. Entering this place, he frowned. He was not exactly happy to be on the Sealing Designated section of the Clock Tower where all items that are considered dangerous or property of the Clock Tower are located.

Looking around he found his targets, it was two pieces of skin with many red markings on it.

The Magic Crest of the Emyia family and another from a family of Magus that went extinct, sort off at least. It was the Senji Family that specialized in enchanting and creation of Mystic Codes.

With a smile he took it, he turned around and could see a fuming in fury Bartomeloi advancing towards him, her face a mask of pure terror to all those minor nobles scurrying off and away from her.

Zelretch could have dealt with her, quite easily in fact, but he had better things to do. Namely, he used the Kaleidoscope to move straight towards the ROOT. If there is one person who knows how to go there, it is Zelretch, and he was experienced in going there too. He went there once when he mastered and took full control over the Second Magic as well as when he went ahead and created a path for one to obtain the Third Magic.

One person can only ever fully master one True Magic, true, but Zelretch had come to a special idea that could be highly interesting a while back and he decided to test it out.

With the two Magic Crests, he moved to the Root he forcefully augmented them. Turned their limited abilities by bringing forth the information of all it's infinite possible understandings of the infinite universes thanks to his Kaleidoscope.

It wasn't enough to truly reach the level of True Magic, but it was a hair's away of it for both of them. Now, armed with the two items he wanted (one he needed, one as just a bonus he thought well deserved for a certain young man who so entertained him), he returned to one of the worlds where the fifth Holy Grail War was about to begin.

Moving silently while dressed like a ninja (it is Zelretch, what else would he wear when going stealthy) Zelretch first went to a certain red-haired aspiring magus.

Entering his room he saw the boy nowhere to be seen. He then moved to the shack on the side and saw him there, laying on the ground sleeping peacefully.

Moving to beside the boy he raised him up and took out both Family Crests, placing them both on him at once.

The boy opened his eyes instantly and was about to scream in pain when Zelretch put a hand on his forehead and forced him back to sleep. He then continued the process, integrating both the Emyia and Senji family crests on the boy. Normally this should take weeks or even months to fully and perfectly integrated, but let it not be said that Zelretch, with knowledge of infinite universes, could not do a better job at it.

In about three hours he was done with the process. The boy now having his original 27 circuits + 46 of the Emyia crest + 37 of the Senji Crest for a grand total of 110 magic circuits of varied quality with those from his circuits being almost comparable in power (after the contact with the ROOT) to those of the Bartomeloi, which is speaking a lot considering they were all of only average quality beforehand.

With the boy on the ready, he moved to one of the places where the Main Grail was located. With practiced ease, Zelretch forced his own energy into the boy's to help in a special operation for the Grail. Using the Emiya Crest, the power that originally only served to control one's own time and now was extremely similar to the power of the Fourth Magic, the Operation of Time, he began turning back time on the grail itself as he cleansed it from the interference of Angra on the summoning.

The process was not easy, but it was working. Pieces of Angra were removed from the Grail and thrown out a bit at a time, disappearing into nothingness.

After a whole day doing just that Zelretch finally completed what he intended to do. He had removed all the stain from the Grail on this timeline. With a smile he began removing his energy from the boy, returning the Grail slowly to the current time while no longer having any of the corruption of Angra in the Holy Grail.

However, he failed to realize a small, really small and tiny problem. The Grail basically supported a God for over 70 years now, but with the removal of all the power and influence of Angra and returned to the current time the magic energy that would have been spent in maintaining him, this excess energy reacted a bit excessively.

Latching on to the power of the Emiya Crest and the Kaleidoscope energy around it from Zelretch, it began activating, not to use any specific action but to deal with the excess energy there. The result was a unique event that Zelretch would in the future swear he did not intend it, but was happier about it that he should have been. As the energy connected with multiple universes at different points in time, the results were extremely chaotic.

Well, to be fair the troubles would not really be in the future though. It is in the opposite direction of the timeline really.

It was in the past now, and things would get very, VERY messy.

* * *

**AN:**

**A plot bunny from my head. I do not guaranty I will follow through with this story, be aware.**

**Anyway, yeah I made Shirou BS strong. Mainly, Shirou is now in possession of TWO of the True Magic, or at least something extremely close to it. He has the Fourth Magic (time manipulation) and the First Magic (Creation from nothing).**

**As to what is going to happen, imagine the fourth holy grail war, but with three factions (Fate/Zero Faction; Fate/Stay Night with characters from different routes present and the males servants changed for female servants and with Shirou having Ex+ Rank in Harem Protagonist luck; Fate/Apocrypha with a mix of Red and Black Factions) on it instead of only one and every faction fighting for supremacy. As long as there is one surviving faction all masters and servants can get a wish.**

**I did this because I had a dream, a beautiful dream of seeing how Rin would react seeing her father, knowing what he put Sakura through, and the wonders of what Shirou would do to a certain worm if he were to be this powerful.**

**And finally, there will be no repeated servants. That means, Shirou will not have Artoria, but he will have, Umu, the next best and look-alike thing.**

**Oh goods, imagine Artoria, Mordred, and Nero in the same fight over Shirou.**

**Anyway, Reviews, Favourites, and Followers are appreciated =)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Einzbern Castle, Germany_

Kiritsugu Emiya was sitting in his office inside the Einzbern Castle. It was a small thing, but it was enough for him right now since he was not one to care for luxuries.

He was looking over the information over the other confirmed masters. There was no mention of which servants there would be but from the three confirmed masters one worried him the most.

Kotomine Kirei, an executioner of the Church and someone who had the same type of eyes that Kiritsugu has. Looking over his file Kiritsugu could see how similar the man is to himself, and that meant he was a danger.

While thinking strategies Kiritsugu suddenly heard a commotion outside. The homunculi maids were running around in nervousness and that was enough to raise many alarm bells in Kiritsugu's mind. Those homunculi maids were all extremely serious regarding their jobs, they would most likely never act like that unless something of great emergency was happening, like an invasion.

Reaching this conclusion Kiritsugu moved quickly. Getting away from the window he took his trusted machine gun he always had close by in case of emergency and got close, but not glued, to the wall in case someone attacked that wall.

He waited in silence, not moving an inch, for about 5 seconds until the door burst open and an old man with a long white beard and a 'holier than thou' look in his eyes entered the place. The man needed a moment to find Kiritusugu as the hitman was dressed in black, with black hair, in a black corner of the room, and so still one might confuse him for a work of art, but find him he did.

Refusing to admit that he did not see Kiritsugu there, the old man huffed with almost a sneer as he spoke.

"Raise up, we have important news."

Kiritsugu slowly stood up, not putting the safety of his gun back in place just yet, as he spoke.

"... What news?"

"The war, it has changed." Jubstacheit von Einzbern said. "We have someone here that came to explain the new rules to us."

"... How trustworthy is this information? And who is this person?" Kiritsugu asks.

Jubstacheit had a huge grin appear on his face at the next few words.

"Oh, the information can be trusted, and the person who came is most interesting. Most interesting and important for us indeed." Jubstacheit said before saying. "It is the leader of our Black faction, Ruler Class Servant, Charles the Great."

* * *

In Romania, the leader of Ygdemilenia was having a bad day.

No, saying it is a bad day would be a huge understatement. He was having likely the worst day he has had for as far as he can remember.

His plans were perfect, he had just summoned his servant for the Great Holy Grail War and his faction was all in position for the fight. He would admit, some of the servants that his faction had summoned were far from what he desired, but he was still glad about the overall results.

Especially since he already had the Grail in hands, to begin with!

But now? Now things are pure chaos.

Part of it was good, great even considering that now everyone in his faction has two servants, except for Caster who still only Solomon ibn Gabirol as Roche refused vehemently to summoning another servant. Not that Darnic is complaining about that, but he certainly wants to put a complaint in that they still had no Assassin to speak off and that they had three sabers instead. One of them was nowhere inside Ygdemilenia, but his contacts confirmed that a master for another Saber has been made and the person had already summoned his servant.

Normally that would be a worthwhile trade, one extra from the strongest class for a Caster should be worth the fact they only have one Caster, but when the extra was Jason who was used as a punching bag for one of the new Archers, Atlanta, the bonuses really looked bleak.

Yet, Darnic could see things working well enough. He had even thought that things were well in place for him now and victory was a sure thing, except for one small problem.

The Grail had disappeared.

Just thinking of this was making Darnic furious. The Grail which he has fought so much over just vanished in front of him and he could do nothing about it.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Enter." Darnic said to the one knocking on his door.

The one who entered was a homunculi maid. Behind her a man he recognized. Seeing him he was about to take out his sword when his target of hate raised his hands.

"Please, do not react so strongly. I am here to help and explain what is going on." The man said, and Darnic smirked.

"Yeah right, as if I'd believe a phantom of the past that should have disappeared long ago." Darnic said.

"Be it as it may, hearing me out is probably the best and only choice we have to obtain the Grail."

"... Fine, I will entertain your words. But be aware, should you try anything I have a plethora of servants to help me eliminate you instantly." Darnic said.

"Understandable." The man said. "As for what I am here, it is to my understanding that originally the Clock Tower and the Ygdemilenia were to be two factions for the upcoming war. However, things changed drastically."

"I know, the extra servants and the fact the Holy Grail is not here is proof enough of that." Darnic said to which the man shook his head.

"Not exactly just that. You see, this is not even our own dimension anymore."

"WHAT?!"

"Yes, the Holy Grail War still will happen, but not here. The war is in Fuyuki, and as for who I am for this war, you can consider me the master of Assassin, former servant Ruler, Shiro Amakusa, and I have in good faith our Red Faction Leader is already on her way to Japan as we speak."

Darnic's eyes were swimming from one side to the other, trying to comprehend what was going on.

"Faction leader?" He asked, that being the most relevant information for him since, as far as he knows, HE is the leader of his faction.

"Oh yes, a most interesting lady that I am sure will get along spectacularly with me in the future. The servant Ruler, Jeanne D'Arc, the Maid of Orleans." Shirou Tokisada said. "And, before you ask, I have a good way to get to Japan quite easily. What would you think of flying there?"

* * *

In the Tohsaka Mansion the head of the family, Tohsaka Tokiomi, was drinking his wine while trying to comprehend the information given to him by the church. It was, disconcerting, that so much had suddenly changed in the Grail so suddenly.

He turned to his servant, who despite knowing of the sudden rule changes could only seem amused by all this.

"Interesting, to think so many others would come to see my radiance. This shall be an interesting show, Tokiomi." Gilgamesh said.

Tokiomi just nodded and spoke up.

"As you say, my king." Tokiomi said as he turned to the side as a shadowy figure appeared. "So? What have you found, Assassin?"

"We have entered contact with the Matou, Zouken assures us that an agreement between us can be reached for our battle against other factions. The other masters of our faction have yet to appear but we have found what seems to be movements of one of the factions in the two Edelfelt Mansions. Bounded fields now cover both places and we cannot enter either of them without alerting the masters inside." Assassin said.

"... I understand. But you said the masters, tell me if you had visual on them or perhaps even the servants." Tokiomi said, Gilgamesh on the background was laying lazily while tasting wine.

"We could see some of the masters. Most are female and all are quite young, the youngest looks 12 or maybe even 11 with white hair and red eyes-" At this description, Tokiomi scowled.

'So the Einzberns have their hands in not one but in two of the factions. Betrayal from them is something to be wary of.' Tokiomi thought instantly.

Assassin continued.

"Next is a girl of about 16 or 17 with long purple hair and matching eyes, she seems quite meek and unassuming but she was the one standing the closest to the only boy who we believe to be one of the masters. Following her is said boy, he has auburn hair and golden eyes, he seems to have considerable magic power and is quite muscular, he has 17 to 18 years old. Following him was a black-haired girl in twintails with blue eyes, a red shirt and a very short skirt."

At the mention of these three Tokiomi almost felt something on his chest considering how alike these two girls seem to his own children, but they would certainly be nothing like these two.

'Hanging on a boy's every word, wearing scandalous clothing, thankfully they have nothing to do with me. The girls born from me would certainly be better educated than that, even Sakura who is not with me here should be getting the ideal education with the Matou family, after all the Matou is an ancient house just as my own, I guess their education must be top-notch.'

Ignoring the thoughts on the man the Assassin continued.

"The last three are all women as well. One is a woman of white hair and golden eyes, she wears a tunic-like the ones from the church and has a long red scarf around her. The second is a woman who seems to be about 17 or 18, blond, relatively tall and with an air of superiority that is impossible to miss. She also is quite well endowed and seems to not get along with the twintails girl. And finally, the last one is a very demure woman who wears a black, two-piece business suit with a red-violet necktie. She has short, magenta hair and eyes, with a mole just below her left eye."

Tokiomi heard all this, he could not recognize any of them, but it was already something to work with.

"And there is one more information of importance." Assassin said. Seeing Tokiomi looking at him Assassin spoke. "We believe we saw the leader of this faction. It is a woman who clearly is a servant, she has long smooth black hair, blue eyes, and wears what seems to resemble a nun's outfit, but that let a lot of skin showing."

Hearing this Tokiomi nodded He heard enough and now was time to think, think on what he should do to win this war.

On the side, Gilgamesh suddenly had a vision, a vision of a likely future and it was so entertaining that he almost felt like bursting out in laughter from it.

It was of Tokiomi, being slapped again and again by two girls, his face all bloated out and missing some of his teeth was so entertaining that Gilgamesh could only think that, if nothing else, just that alone would be worth his visit to this time period.

* * *

**AN:**

**Servants and Masters confirmed:**

**.**

**Black Faction:**

**Saber - Artoria - Kiritsugu**

**Berserker - Lancelot - Kariya Matou**

**Archer - Gilgamesh - Tokiomi Tohsaka**

**Lancer - Diarmuid - Kayneth El-Melloi**

**Assassin - Hundred Faces Hassan - Kirei Kotomine**

**Rider - Iskandlar - Waver Velvet**

**Caster - ? - ?**

**Faction Leader - Ruler - Charles the Great**

**.**

**Red Faction:**

**Saber 1 - Siegfried, Jason - Gordes Musik Yggdmillennia**

**Saber 2 - Mordred - Kairi Sisigou**

**Archer - Chiron, Atlanta - Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia **

** Lancer - Vlad III, Karna - Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia**

** Rider - Astolfo, Achilles - Celenike Icecolle Yggdmillennia**

**Caster - Solomon ibn Gabirol - Roche Frain Yggdmillennia**

** Assassin - Jack the Ripper, Semiramis - Shirou Kotomine**

**Berserker - Frankenstein's monster, ? - Caules Forvedge Yggdmillennia**

**Faction Leader - Ruler - Jeane D'Arc**

**.**

**White Faction**

**Saber - ? - Shirou Emiya**

**Lancer - ? - Bazet Braga**

**Archer - ? - Rin Tohsaka**

**Assassin - ? - Caren Hortensia**

**Rider - Medusa - Sakura Matou**

**Caster - ? - Luviagelita Edelfelt**

**Berserker - Herakles - Ilyasviel Von Einzbern**

**Faction Leader - Ruler - Saint Martha**

**.**

**.**

**So, there we have it. I tried to make it so that each faction have its own advantages, makes things more balanced. The Black Faction has definetly the strongest Faction Leader in Charles the Great who can be a game-changer with his fighting power and the possibility of making other faction's servants and master his subordinates. The Red Faction has a lot of Servants, having twice the number of the other factions. And finally, the White Faction has two masters who could potentially fight against enemy servants with one of them being a Magician, and they have a Herakles, enough said.**

**So, question, who do you think should be the servants marked with the '?' symbol? **

**Also, an explanation in case of doubt. Shirou HAS a way to defeat a servant without bloodshed, that being using his new magic powers.**

**Let me explain, Shirou has access to the First True Magic (Creation from Nothingness) and the Fourth True Magic (Time Manipulation). He can use the First True Magic to create a body for the Heroic Spirit to inhabit and fuse perfectly. However, he cannot force a Heroic Spirit to become human (or walking trash in the case of Jason), so the Heroic Spirit must agree to become human again. That is a problem since, by becoming human, the Heroic Spirit is no longer a Servant, thus he cannot win the Holy Grail War anymore, thus he would no longer have his wish granted.**

**Another thing I want to mention, in the Red Faction the addition of Jason has a few reasons. First, by not having Shakespeare the Grail had a bit extra energy to summon. It was randomly chosen one of the other classes as the one to obtain an extra person, and the one chosen was Saber. However, one thing worth notice is that there was no catalyst on the master of that Class, so the Grail chose the servant more like the master.**

**Someone full of himself, who barks more than do, and that is under qualified for his position while only depending on his subordinates for everything while acting like he did everything. I think Gordes and Jason match.**

**And also, I really want to see him face to face with Medea (the White Faction Caster, it can be her on either her older or Lili form) and Herakles. **

**Anyway, Review, Favorite, and Follow this fic.**


End file.
